Through The Ages
by Red Head Robin
Summary: They only truly met each other after 7 years of knowing each other. Yet, they knew each other before that, and before that. It all goes back to the beginning of Hogwarts, the year 909. Of course, it continues like that through time, one story more tragic then the last. Until, finally, the final evil is destroyed. Of course, one must know what this evil is, first, to destroy it. D/H
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and all it contains, I own only the plot of this story.

Through The Ages

Chapter One

Current Time: September 1, 1998

Hermione Granger's Point of View

The stifling air of the overcrowded train station was making me all the more anxious as I waited for Harry and Ron. They would be coming from the Burrow and would, of course, be late. The past few months have been stressful enough, and I really just needed to bury my nose in the extensive textbooks required for my courses this year to feel any sense of relief.

The Hogwarts Express would leave in 5 minutes from now, and we still had to find an empty compartment. The longer I stood here, the angrier I became. With only a minute until the train left, I turned on my heel and made my way onto the train, hoping bitterly that they wouldn't miss the train and try flying a car to school again.

_I don't have to sit with them anyway, _I tried to convince myself. _I can just sit in the head compartment. It's quieter, and much more spacious. They won't miss me too much, anyway. _With that, I walked to the front of the train as the final whistle signaling their departure sounded. I was buried deep inside my brain, letting my mind wander, so much that I nearly walked into the head compartment's door. I slid it open slightly to see if the Head Boy had arrived yet. Seeing the compartment empty, I slid onto a bench and curled into the corner by the window before pulling out a book and burying my nose in it.

Some time later, minutes, hours, who knows, the door slid open to reveal Draco Malfoy. Not sparing him a second glance, I returned to "Ancient Runes and Their History" by Hilairy Spocket.

"Hello, Granger. Suprise seeing you hear," he mocked as he sat down on the bench across from me. I looked up, expecting a sneer or a sarcastic smirk, but only found an emotionless face. Raising an eyebrow, I replied softly so to seem non-confrontational,

"Hello, Malfoy," before returning to my book. I wasn't looking to be mocked at the moment, and it seemed Malfoy and I were on the same page for once.

"I have a proposition, a proposal, if you will." I peeled my eyes away from my book to see his serious, yet continually expressionless face. "We'll be sharing a common room and completing rounds together, if you haven't heard, so I think we should attempt to be civl to each other. No more ferret or mudblood-" I winced at his casual use of the word literally engraved into me, yet he continued, "Let's start a clean slate. Agreed?" With that he stuck out a deathly pale hand and gave a nearly non-existent smile.

"Agreed." I mumbled, a smile pulling at the corners of my mouth. "Oh, and Malfoy?"

"Yes?" He answered, looking back at me from the window.

"You can call me Hermione."

"Call me Draco."

With that, they looked away from each other, no other words spoken for the remainder of the train ride.

* * *

The silence that surrounded us was in no way awkward. Even when we broke the silence to inform the prefects of their rounds and the completion of our own rounds we had not spoken a single word to each other. It was a comfortable silnce, though. No words were necessary.

Occasionally, when it felt as though he was looking at me, I would look up to see his eyes glued to the window, to the endless scene of green swimming past us.

It is then that I would observe how he had changed, matured. His eyes, though not looking at me were still visible. They were a pool of silver, shining yet cold, no emotion evident. His hair was blond, yet it had darkened over the years, What had once been a platinum blond haired boy was no a dirty-blond-haired man. His lips, previously only seen in a smirk or sneer, were now relaxed, matching his eyes with his lack of emotion. His defined cheekbones showed that he had not been eating enough, as did the way his shirt and trousers hung loosely on his frame. It was then that his eyes turned and met mine, and I turned back to my book.

A short time later, they arrived at Hogwarts. The hauntingly beautiful castle loomed in the background, a place once related with joy-filled memories now overshadowed by those filled with death and war. I tore my eyes away from the horrifyingly beautiful school and made my way to the carriages, feeling lightheaded with the sudden onslaught of memories.

Being the last ones off the train after checking for lingering students, Draco and I shared a Thestral-carried carriage. The sight of the dark horses delivered another onslaught of painful memories, so I turned away.

"You can see them too, can't you," His soft voice was a welcome distraction from the memories. My eyes peeled away from the Thestrals to look him in his steely grey eyes.

"Very few can say no to that question a this point," I answered bitterly, staring at the rippling spine of the Thestral. tuning back, I saw Draco cringe slightly. Maybe it was memories, maybe it was my tone.

Maybe it was both.

"It was a bit of a stupid question. Seeing them makes you think of _why _you see them. No one wants to think of that." His open apology shocked me, as well as his confessions.

"Why?" I blurted out, unable to stop myself.

"What?"

"Why are you so... different? Your father goes to Azkaban and your mother is in the hospital and suddenly your a completely different person. There's more to the story, I can feel it." He sighed. I can tell he expected this.

"I can tell you already have a theory. You tell me."

"Your father wasn't just a Death Eater, he was a sadist. He beat your mother, and when you could walk and talk, he beat you too. It wasn't a lot at first, just a slap for crying. It wasn't enough, though. He would beat you bloody, especially when teaching you about blood values. He threatened you, said it would get worse for you and your mother, the beatings, if you didn't obey, discriminate against those lower than you. When you got to Hogwarts, you lashed out as he told you. Not only was it a defense mechanism, it was an outlet for all the abuse your father made you go through. Now others could experience the pain you went through.

"That's not what you wanted, though. No one should feel the pain you and your mother experienced. The time away from your father made you realize this. But fear for you and your mother's safety kept you from disobeying. Your taunting got worse over the years, as his beating had, to appease him. Then he made you join Voldemort. He'd kill your mother if you didn't, so you joined and let the Death Eaters into the school. That's why you couldn't kill Dumbledore, you didn't want any of it. the only reason you crossed over to the other side at the Final Battle was because your mother was their, the only person that you had ever loved and returned the feelings." I let out a breath. The idea just kept forming as I went along, it explained so much.

The carriage lurched as the Thestral stopped, my eyes glued to his. He rose, eyes leaving mine, and left the carriage.

I sat there for a moment before exiting the carriage and entering the school. I slid into the middle of the Sorting, as I had taken my time getting there. His reaction kept playing through my mind before my eyes widened and I knew I had been right. Why? A single tear slid down my face.

As one had slid down his.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and all it contains, I own only the plot of this story.

Through The Ages

Chapter Two

Current Time: September 1, 1998

Hermione Granger's Point of View

Only when Headmistress Mcgonagall told us we could eat did I think of Harry and Ron. I looked up, ignoring the feast that had just appeared in front of me, searching for my two best friends. My annoyance from earlier disappeared as I saw a messy head of black hair and a readhead.

I stood to greet them only to realize that they were two little first years. I slowly sank into my seat before anyone realized I had stood. I began spooning food onto my plate, more concerned at the fact my friends were MIA. Just as I was lifting something-who knows what- into my mouth, two large arms wrapped around my stomach. My hand was already pulling my wand out of my pocket and a spell on my tongue before they spoke.

"Forget about us, 'Mione?" Ron laughed hysterically next to Harry, the smile stretching across his face but not quite reaching his eyes.

That's how most people smiled these days.

"I told you not to call me that," I grumbled, more annoyed at how jumpy I was. I turned back around to continue eating the chicken on my plate before I was pushed- quite violently, I might add- two spaces down. Harry and Ron had squeezed into the space next to me, looking ravenous at the extensive amount of food before us.

"Where _were_ you two on the train? Were you so late you had to Floo here or something?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"Quite the opposite, actually. We've been here for weeks helping to get the school ready for this year." It was Harry who answered, as Ron was occupied with the feast before us. I was speechless with guilt. I should have been here to help instead of going off to Australia to search for parents I knew would hate me.

"I-If I had known-" I started only to be cut off by Harry's waving hand.

"You needed to find your parents, 'Mione. There's no need to feel like you should have been here."

"My parents would have been there when I got back!" Of course, they would have been even more furious with me, but I was too stubborn to admit it.

"Your parents deserved their memories back. Besides, we had plenty of help here. You should eat before the food disappears." Harry stated, Ron oblivious to the conversation his friends were having just beside him. I turned back to my plate, actually knowing what I was putting on it this time. I nibbled at my food, still guilt ridden about not helping with recovering the castle.

It was then noticed Harry tossing the potatoes around his plate, eyes far-off. Somewhere else.

"Harry, you should eat," I nudged him in the side and pointed to the piles of food covering the table.

"I am," he answered quickly, yet he still didn't look at me. It was then I noticed the absence of Ginny, finding it odd she wasn't glued to Harry's side as I imagined she would be after the war.

"Is it Ginny?" I asked, placing a hand on his arm. It was then that he looked at me.

"She... She said that she was scared I would leave her again," he mumbled turning back to his still full plate.

"You need to talk to her, but not eating isn't going to fix your relationship," My feeble attempt at a joke was rewarded with a weak smile and a bite of food before the feast disappeared.

In its place was various kinds of deserts that I again spooned onto my plate, watching Harry out of the corner of my eye. Again, he took something small and played with it on his plate.

"Harry, if you don't start eating I'm going to shove the nastiest thing on this table into your mouth and hold your nose," I threatened. That was all he needed before he gave me a wide-eyed glance and shoved a Pumpkin Pastry into his mouth. I shook my head and returned to my bread pudding, eating slowly again, thinking of the odd conversations I had held with Draco.

Headmistress Mcgonagall stood up and the food cleared from the tales in an instant as she made the usual announcements. Nothing about the war, about those who had lost their lives fighting, those who were killed in this very room. Shaking my head to clear the sudden rush of depressing thoughts, I stood with the rest of the room and walked to the front of the Great Hall, where Draco and the Headmistress already stood.

"Hello , . I know for a fact you have met each other. Follow me, please. I'll show you your new quarters," she had already begun walking away by the time she finished talking, always swift. Her cloak billowed behind her, and the two Heads followed.

Eventually, the two came to the top of the highest tower in Hogwarts, one very few knew the purpose of, even fewer knowing how to reach the top. Where a door would be, a portrait of the four founders covered the wall. All laughed and conversed with each other except a lonely man drinking in the corner. It was he that spoke.

"Choose your password." I turned to look at Draco, eyes questioning.

"How about _nouvel?_" He asked. I smiled at the meaning.

"I like that. New," I smiled at him and turned to the portrait, nodding. The portrait swung open, but McGonagall stayed in the doorway.

"I trust that you will be mature and there will be no... disputes, shall I say," she said, eyebrows raised as a threat.

"We've settled all our past conflicts, Headmistress," I nodded and her lips turned into a small smile. She had always liked me.

"Well, with that, good night," before they had blinked she was out of sight and the portrait swung closed behind her.

"Good night to you, too, Hermione."

In just seconds, I was left alone to my thoughts.

It was terrifying.


End file.
